


The Plan

by hybryd0



Series: December Fic Challenge [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Bullying, M/M, minor description of blood, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Louis surveys the chaos around him with a keen eye. His boys are working together like the well-oiled machine they are; Harry and Zayn are packing snowballs as quickly as they can while Liam and Niall are firing them off with devastating accuracy at the boys a couple of yards away. The other boys are trying to fire back, but they’re not nearly as organized, each boy taking the time to pack his own snowballs.

All is going according to plan.

He turns his attention to one of the boys across the field in particular. His name is Max and he’s the ringleader of that little gang of boys. He’s suitably distracted by the snowballs pelting him and trying to fire back that Louis decides to go to the next step.

Louis kneels down and starts to pack and snowball, but he makes sure to pack it just that extra little bit tighter than normal. Once he’s satisfied with his work he steps up beside Niall and gives and gives him a subtle nod. Niall nods back before chucking a snowball straight to Max’s groin.

Max howls in pain and drops to his knees and that’s when Louis his super-packed snowball. His aim is true and it smacks Max straight in the nose. The impact knocks the other boy onto his back, but Louis can see the blood pouring from his nose, staining the white snow a shocking red. Max’s friends immediately rush to his aid and Louis grabs a shocked Liam and drags him along with the rest of the boys to run away.

They get most of the way to Niall’s house before Liam makes them all stop. He swings around so that he’s facing them with his arms crossed and his brows creased into a frown.

“What the bloody hell was that?” 

Louis mirrors Liam’s stance. “Looked like i might’ve packed that snowball too tight.”

“I’m not stupid, Louis,” Liam shoots back. “That was planned.”

“Of course you’re not stupid, Leeyum, no one thinks you are,” Zayn says.

“No one who matters,” Niall adds before Liam can say anything else.

“And there’s one less knobhead that’ll be saying that to you.”

Liam’s eyes flick back to Louis, his mouth dropping open just a little. “What?”

“I heard Max earlier today, him and his knob squad,” Louis explains.

“Oh.”

“No one gets to talk about you that way, ever,” Zayn says fiercely, his eyes bright with anger.

“I--thanks, lads.”

Louis isn’t sure if the flush to Liam’s skin is from the cold or embarrassment, but he’s got that soft smile on his face that he gets when he’s pleasantly surprised about something. It’s Louis’s mission to make sure that Liam is never surprised about them being nice or doing nice things. Even if he has to throw a thousand snowballs into Max’s face for the rest of their lives.


End file.
